


Family

by Tatergattler



Category: SoulWorker (Video Game)
Genre: These Two Deserve the World, please let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler
Summary: "Since neither of us can remember our families, I guess we maybe... Get the privilege to actually choose our own..."





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I don't remember exactly how it's handled lore wise, but this assumes that the Soul Workers cannot remember their pasts well enough. They can remember things like Haru's interest in medical tech and Stella's recalling of the sea, but they don't seem to remember exactly what happened to their family, or who their family was.

"I did it! I did it!!" Stella cheered, sitting atop one of her Howlers. Haru clapped from the side lines.

The two decided to move a bit away from town to practice a bit without disturbing the populous. Stella was determined to figure out a new way to attack their enemies, and Haru had encouraged her all along the way.

"You were amazing, Stella!" She praised the younger girl. "I can't wait to see it in action!"

Stella shot back a beaming grin before running over and tackling Haru with a tight hug. The two stumbled backwards a bit, but Haru managed to keep her footing and stay upright.

Nothing was said, but Stella's hug only grew slightly tighter. Not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to where Haru felt like she was being hugged by a bear, rather than a 15 year old.

Still, nothing was said. Until Haru broke the silence.

"Uhm... Stella..?"

Stella huffed in return.

"Can we just stay like this a bit longer..?" She asked, looking up at the slightly older Soul Worker. Haru smiled gently, patting Stella on the head as she sat the both of them down.

"Of course." She simply replied, resting her hand atop Stella's head.

The two sat like this for a minute before Stella spoke up.

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do... Do you remember anything before... All of this..?"

"...You mean before the whole..."

"Yeah..."

Haru leaned back on her remaining hand and sighed deeply, looking up at the evening sky. She didn't respond immediately.

"Not much." She finally replied. "I remember studying medicine. I remember wanting to be a doctor, how the world was back then, 15 years ago... But that's about it."

Stella hummed softly, snuggling a bit more into Haru, getting a bit comfy.

"Don't you ever feel... Lonely..?"

Haru blinked, looking down at her friend.

"Lonely..? What makes you ask that?"

The hug became slightly tighter again.

"...Everyone puts us so high above them... It feels like they're trying to avoid being our friends... That and... Unlike everyone else..." Stella paused to take a shaky breath. "...We don't have our family anymore... We don't remember our family..."

Haru hummed, understanding what the young musician was talking about. She took a few seconds to compose her thoughts.

"Yeah... Yeah, it is lonely, sometimes. It's scary too, even. But as Soul Workers, we have a duty to the world."

Stella only hummed in response. Silence followed. Haru rummaged through her thoughts, the golden, clouded sky offering a nice view.

"...Do you miss your family, Stella?"

"...I wish I could remember them... But... Thinking about them makes me scared and sad... So I try not to."

Haru sighed. When she thought of her own family, she felt both happiness and something else, something burning, writhing deep inside her. She knew what it was, but she didn't want to accept it. It was the drive for revenge. She assumed she lost her family when the void had appeared and had sworn revenge, but she didn't remember, and a part of her didn't want to.

"...Do you want to have a family again?"

Stella paused. Haru fumbled. "W-wait, I-I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that!!"

"You mean like, grown up things like getting married and stuff..?" Stella asked. Haru would've spit out her drink, if she had one.

"N-no! Not like that at all! We're still way too young to be thinking about that!!" Haru replied in a panic. Stella only giggled softly.

"...You do feel like a sister though..." The 15 year old hummed. Haru's panic and stammering ceased instantly.

Taking a moment to recollect herself, Haru cleared her throat.

"Do you want me to be your sister..?" She asked softly, almost nervously.

Stella finally pulled away, looking up at Haru with a confused expression.

"But... We aren't related... Are we..?" She asked.

"No, ehee, we aren't, we look nothing alike... But... Since neither of us can remember our families, I guess we maybe... Get the privilege to actually choose our own..."

Stella blinked, thinking about what Haru had said. The swordswoman herself was thinking about what she had said.

"Can I really call you my big sister..?" Stella asked softly. Haru returned the expression.

"Only if I get to call you my baby sister."

Stella huffed. "I'm not a baby! I'm 15!" Haru laughed heartily before she was interrupted by another hug. "I won't forgive you..."

"I'll buy you some biscuits once we get back to town." Haru offered, still laughing. Stella immediately perked back up.

"You've been forgiven..! C'mon! Let's go right now!" The guitarist eagerly tugged on Haru's hand, trying to pull her up and cash in on that offer as soon as physically possible. The older girl let herself be dragged back to town, a fond smile on her face.

Stella had only dragged her for a few seconds before slowing to a stop. Haru shot her a confused expression before she turned around, looking up at the short haired warrior.

"U-uhmm! Thank you, big sister!!" She blurted out. All concern Haru had melted away.

"It's no problem, little sis. Not at all."


End file.
